The present invention relates to a step that can be secured to a vehicle. The step is designed to be mounted in the receiver for a trailer hitch that is attached to the vehicle. The step can be pivoted or rotated to change the location for the step to enhance access to various locations on the vehicle. Primarily the step is utilized to provide access to the rear cargo area or the top of the vehicle to which the step is secured. The step is removably attached to the trailer hitch receiver so that the step can be conveniently removed from the vehicle when the step is not needed.
Various steps have been available in the past but these steps were primarily used to facilitate the entry and exit from the vehicle. The drawback with this type of a step is that it is permanently attached to the vehicle and only assists with the entry and exit into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The step of the present invention is removable from the vehicle and also provides access to the rear cargo compartment or the top of the vehicle